The writers guide to avoiding a Mary Sue
by Crimson Writer Knight
Summary: A guide to writers made for the purpose of not creating a Mary sue or Mary stu. This Guide will go over What is a Mary sue, What makes a Mary sue, The different kinds of sue's and of course the all important creation of the Oc itself. Yes this story is going to be updated.
1. Introduction

The idiot's guide to Mary sue.

_"Gee, golly, gosh, gloriosky," thought Mary Sue as she stepped on the bridge of the Enterprise. "Here I am, the youngest lieutenant in the fleet - only fifteen and a half years old." Captain Kirk came up to her. "Oh, Lieutenant, I love you madly. Will you come to bed with me?" "Captain! I am not that kind of girl!" "You're right, and I respect you for it. Here, take over the ship for a minute while I go get some coffee for us." Mr. Spock came onto the bridge. "What are you doing in the command seat, Lieutenant?" "The Captain told me to." "Flawlessly logical. I admire your mind."_

_Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott beamed down with Lt. Mary Sue to Rigel XXXVII. They were attacked by green androids and thrown into prison. In a moment of weakness Lt. Mary Sue revealed to Mr. Spock that she too was half Vulcan. Recovering quickly, she sprung the lock with her hairpin and they all got away back to the ship._

_But back on board, Dr. McCoy and Lt. Mary Sue found out that the men who had beamed down were seriously stricken by the jumping cold robbies , Mary Sue less so. While the four officers languished in Sick Bay, Lt. Mary Sue ran the ship, and ran it so well she received the Nobel Peace Prize, the Vulcan Order of Gallantry and the Tralfamadorian Order of Good Guyhood._

_However the disease finally got to her and she fell fatally ill. In the Sick Bay as she breathed her last, she was surrounded by Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Mr. Scott, all weeping unashamedly at the loss of her beautiful youth and youthful beauty, intelligence, capability and all around niceness. Even to this day her birthday is a national holiday of the Enterprise."_

- _Story of the very first mary sue "TREKKIE'S TALE"_

_"Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them."_

- _My immortal (The intro to Ebony.)_

What was that paragraph you might ask? It's excerpts from the stories of two famous stories known to have very infamous Mary sues. The very first Mary sue actually named Mary Sue and Ebony Way. These people are known as Mary sues or if a male a Gary stu. These oc's are to be not be at all costs (Unless you create one on accident.)The next chapter will consist of a list of things that Mary sue or Gary stu has. As you have noticed it is not there, in the meantime Just wait till this story is updated.


	2. What makes up an Invader zim, Mary sue

What makes up an Invader zim Mary sue:

( ) (If girl) Giant boobs and perfect figure.

( ) (If man) Giant muscles and perfect hair.

( ) A last name even though the Oc may be an Alien.

( ) The canon characters (Zim, Tallests, Dib, Etc.) are in love with the characters resulting in a complete or half personality change

( ) different colored antennae (Purple, Green, Red, Etc.)

( ) (If alien.) Oc has hair.

( ) (If alien) The humans even like this character.

( ) (If human) The irkens like this character.

( ) Everyone (Including villains) Liking this character.

( ) Unusual powers (Laser vision, Flying, Invisibility.)

( ) The character (Alien or not) Being the tallests.

( ) The character being a cannibal.

( ) The character being an alien/Irken hybrid.

( ) the character being related to any cannon character.

( ) Married to any of the cannon characters.

If I forgot one I'm sorry. Keep in mind one or two things on this list that may apply to your character is fine, but almost all things on this list applying to your character is bad and may indicate a Mary sue. Just keep track and possibly put little checks on the boxes ( ) as you go through the list. The next chapter contains what makes up a Kuroshitsuji Mary sue.


	3. What makes up a Kuroshitsuji, Mary sue

( ) Do they have a tragic past?

( ) Are they related to any of the characters on the show?

( ) Are they in love with one of the characters on the show? (Double check if they are in love with two or three.)

( ) Are they a shinigami, Demon or angel?

( ) Are they wearing outfits that are **not **from their time period?

( ) are they a creature not mentioned in the show?( Were wolf, Neko, Vampire, Spider monster thing...? Double check if there three different types of creatures A demon/ angel neko for example.)

( ) Do they have a strange personality (Overly mysterious, Overly happy, Bipolar like Alois.)

( ) Are they a shinigami but they love a demon (A demon that loves a angel or shinigami, An angel that loves a demon or shinigami.)

( ) Unnatural hair color (Bright pink, Purple, blue, green (Unless they dyed their hair.)

( ) An unusual pet ( demon hound, demon cat?)

( ) Made a contract with a demon?

( ) Two different eye colors.

( ) An unusual name for the time period ( Tiffany, Emily, Brad, Savannah, Etc.)

* * *

Remember: A few check marks are good but almost all of them is a Mary sue or Gary stu.


End file.
